Sex Slave Haruno
by Attama Ryuuken
Summary: What happens with moderately innocent Sakura meets a man on a Sex Slave website who makes her his slave and then pushes her to her sexual limits. "Yes Master, I love when I please you." "What do you want me to do now master, now that you got me all wet!"
1. Chapter 1

And so I'm back after what, like 3 years of not doing anything? *Wonders if anyone is still around* If you are, read and review. Sorry about my other stories, they will never be finished.

* * *

Some people said she was plain. Some people said she was too loud. Most people said Sakura Haruno was too strong. But for a 17 year old girl, with bright pink hair, a boisterous personality, and 12 years of martial arts training under her numerous belts; Sakura was actually a fairly quiet girl. Who for the past 17 years, has not had a boyfriend. Her friend Ino, one of the only people who could stand all of her, vice versa; would often comment on this fact, every 2 hours, on the dot.

"Do you really not have anyone in mind?" She would ask casually, like she always did; while they were walking to their next class.

"No, is that really so hard to believe?" Sakura would answer just as casual, as always; as they round the corner towards their Chemistry class.

"But Sakura!"

"But Ino!"

Sakura had no love of Ino's constant protests, but she figured it was better than listening to Ino's love life with her beloved Choji. Although Sakura never really saw what Ino saw in Choji, she figured it was better than all those assholes she had dated before. Choji was good to her, and could always be counted upon to save Sakura from Ino's constant prodding.

"And Choji comes to save the day!" Sakura whispered musically.

"What?" Ino was about to ask further, when she saw Choji and Shikamaru standing outside the Chemistry room door.

"Darling!" Ino squealed; forgetting about the conversation she was pushing on Sakura and ran towards her boyfriend.

"My sunshine! How was your first period?" Choji would always ask, accepting the kiss on the cheek from Ino and returning one to her lips.

"Dreadful; now that we don't share it!" Ino would always return.

"How is P.E. dreadful?" Sakura asked when she walked up to them.

Ino turned to glare at her. Ino couldn't stand anything to do with P.E. and Sakura knew it.

"To get sweaty right at the start of the day; it ruins everything I did when I was at home!" She retorted before turning back to walk into the class room, now half full with students.

"Then why don't you wait to do it at the end of the class?" Shikamaru asked, taking his regular seat next to Choji.

"Not enough time." Ino said, taking the remaining seat beside her darling.

The tables were set up to allow for groups of 3 students. A setup that had always confused Sakura, since normally, well normally in other classes, students were paired off. But it seemed, in Mr. Hatake class, not only did 3 students sit together, but those 3 students did their labs together. A combination Sakura hadn't minded until she found out whom her lab partners were going to be.

She sat down at the table edge next to Ino and tried not to look at the door. But without even looking, she heard the first of her 2 lab partners enter the room; it was hard not to do. Naruto Uzumaki, with Hinata Hyuga entered the room, hand in hand. Sakura always said, as loud as Naruto is, Hinata is just as silent. They had been dating for almost a year, a fact that dug into Sakura's side; the fact that loud mouth Naruto could have someone and not her, left her dumbfounded. But she guessed it was mostly Hinata's doing, as silent as she was, that girl had become ruthless when it came to bagging her man.

She wasn't in their group, but in the group that sat at the table next to theirs. So Naruto sat at the edge of the table, with Hinata sitting at the edge of hers. Even though Sakura never got jealous of their relationship, perhaps envious at times, she wished on occasion, that Hinata would get sick forcing Naruto to sit in the middle of their table; keeping their last partner away from her.

She caught her breathe when the door opened only a few seconds before the bell rang. Everyone was in the class at this point, well almost everyone. The last member of their "team" swaggered into the room, barely keeping himself from being late. Sasuke Uchiha, the most dangerously handsome man in their school. A rumor said that if he ever winked at you, you'd faint and wake up not remembering where or who you are. So Sakura figured it was a good thing Sasuke never winked at anyone. Furthermore, he never spoke to anyone, anyone but Naruto, his best friend, and Sakura, but only if he had to; he made a point not to have to.

He took his custom seat in the middle of Sakura and Naruto; and would normally put his head, facing Naruto, on his arms, falling back asleep. The boy was a genius; Sakura figured he could probably test out of High School, if that was an option. She was exceptional smart as well, but never seem to come even remotely close to Sasuke's level. Why Naruto, the boy at the bottom of the class was in their group, baffled and confused Sakura to no end.

"Need to balance out the groups." Mr. Hatake would always tell her, each and every time, daily, she would ask.

Sakura would always sigh after this remark and leave the class, blessing the fact that this was the only class she had to share with the blonde haired firecracker. She would try to forget at this point as well, that every class after this one, she had to share with Sasuke. She swore the teachers loved to torture her, because every class, just like this one, she was paired up with Sasuke, but with no Naruto to take the blunt of his remarks.

Sakura was thinking this as Sasuke sat down next to her. Maybe because it was Friday, or maybe because, she wagered, he had actually eaten breakfast, but on this morning, Sasuke actually kept his head up and stayed awake. Even weirder, Sakura thought, he actually seems to be looking her way. She held back a blush, and nonchalantly looked in the direction he was facing; only to see at her horror, a notice on the board about a test today. Well actually, the test wasn't what had scared her, she knew they had a test today, had stayed up most of the night studying for it. What made her winch was her own stupidity; to think Sasuke would actually look at her.

What Sakura failed to notice as she turned her head, was Sasuke looking at her. She also failed to notice his hand, swiftly reaching into her bag and take out her student planner. She also failed to notice, him scribble something he saw in her planner before he placed it back in her bag. In fact, he did this so fast, no one in the room seemed to notice; they were all groaning about the test being handed out by a supposedly grinning, masked Mr. Hatake.

The test went by without a hitch, at least as far as Sakura was concerned, on Monday she was awaiting an A. She had 2 other classes that day that were holding tests; a conspiracy claimed Ino. Sakura had studied for all of them and having developed Sasuke barriers, was able to block out the boy from her mind while she was filling out her test packet. But if you had asked Sakura what Sasuke was wearing that day….

"A red and white stripped button up shirt with black buttons, with the top 2 left undone with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; a black silk tie, left lose around the same length as the unbuttoned buttons. Black denim jeans, not to tight against the body and the (gulp) waist; black and white sneakers, tied tight with red laces. He wore his custom red and black circle shaped earrings, bearing the mark of his family's symbol; he wore his hair his usual way, with the front pulled to the side and back pushed straight up."

All of this would be said in a single breath, leaving the hypothetical person looking dazed. Because as a matter of fact, no one had ever asked Sakura what Sasuke was wearing each day; a fact she was glad of.

When classes ended that day, she was invited out to a nearby Café by Ino. She declined, stating she was tired from all the tests and wanted to get some rest at home. Ino called her a party popper and walked off to join Choji and the rest of their friends. Her real reason for turning Ino down had been that she hadn't seen Sasuke with them, not expecting him to be, and felt no desire to join an almost 90% couples get together. Shikamaru being the only one without a date, seeing as his girlfriend Temari, was away at her University.

She boarded her usual public bus and rode the 20 minute ride home. She had hoped with the arrival of her 17th birthday, that her parents would be gracious enough and gift her a car; like all her other friends. But they had taken it upon themselves 2 years ago to get pregnant again and have twin boys. She loved her brothers, they found her to be the coolest person in the world; but with 2 more mouths to feed, the plan for a car had been scrapped.

When she got home, her Father was still at work; her brothers were napping on her napping Mother's lap and she sighed. After fixing herself something moderately tasty to eat, left over Mac and cheese with cut up hotdogs and a glass of milk, she headed upstairs to her room and her only personal property, her computer.

It had taken her all summer to save up for it, working jobs she hated above all things of this world, but she had done it. No more would she have to stop writing a paper because her parents needed to use the family computer. No more would she be restricted to toddler related sites, because her brothers wanted her to play on the computer for them. No more! No More! NO MORE! This beautiful computer was hers, to do as she wanted, even her parents agreed. So of course the first thing she had done with her shiny new piece of hardware was to surf for porn.

She had made many pros and cons about this venture. She had a lock on her door, so she never had to worry about her parents barraging in on her. For some odd reason, the previous owner of their house had made her room sound proof; something her parents blessed when she had curiously taken up the cello. (She is quite good now, if anyone was wondering) So if she did find pleasure from the porn and decided to please herself, she couldn't bring herself to say pussy or clit yet, she wouldn't be heard. She never got to the cons of the exploration, because the giddiness she got from the idea of looking at porn overwhelmed her and she dove right in.

After 30 minutes, she had grown bored. Was this really all there was to porn? She mused that maybe because she was restricted to free porn, she wasn't finding the good stuff. But she wasn't interested in paying for the good stuff; paying and getting caught. Still curious about other methods, she had gone looking around Google and had found a sex forum website.

Now maybe it was her eagerness to see what people were saying that made her overlook the theme of this website. It wasn't until she had signed up, Petal257, that she realized that this particular forum was based around Sex slaves and masters. By the time she realized this, she was hooked. Hooked as a sex slave to her master, Nin007; his first order to her, buy a sex toy.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my oh my, you guys are quick, what gave Nin007 away... The fact that I always write about these 2. I'll try to update as often as I can, don't expect a pattern ;) I'll warn you all right now, this story will have vaginal bleeding and many many references to sexual pleasure. If you all are okay with it, then read on. I'll let you know what chapters have what. This one is mild in comparison to what is to come. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Welcome to Sexy Satin, the most delicious sex slave and master forum on the web today. That was the line Sakura overlooked when she signed up for membership on the Sexy Satin website. Sex Slave for beginners was another line she missed, only reading beginners when she clicked on the link. It wasn't until she started reading the posts did she fully realize what she had gotten herself into; and by then, she was already hooked.

She never realized how horny she could become just by reading people's entries. The visual porn had done nothing to her, but these people's posts, made her imagination go wild with excitement. For 2 weeks she hadn't posted a thing. She knew she could never be a master, not with her quiet nature and virgin knowledge. So she slowly thought about it, and thought about it, and thought about it, and so on and so forth; until she got the nerve to actively look for someone to be her master.

"What the hell am I suppose to put? Hi I'm a virgin looking for someone to control my sexual experiences and desires… Yeah, I'd get every pedo on the site! Well, I doubt I'd come across someone like that. The site promises complete privacy if you so wish it. But really, what the heck am I suppose to write!"

Although it took Sakura 2 weeks to get the nerve to actually post something, it took her 4 days to think up what to write. In the end, her post went like this:

Subject: Looking for a patient master

I'm new to this sort of thing, but my curiosity has gotten the better of me and I am dying to try this out. I'll admit, I'm a virgin, but I still want to experience sexual pleasure. I'm looking for a patient master that wouldn't mind a slow, but eager slave.

Preferences: Someone young (The site was supposed to be restricted to 18+, Sakura had lied about her age)

Sakura's face was full on blush when she posted the entry. She didn't expect anything right away, or actually anything at all; so when 2 days later, she got a reply, she about fell out of her seat.

Nin007: A first timer and a virgin, not a combination I've seen a lot on here. Many masters won't be looking for someone like you. But if you are willing to take a little test, I'd be willing to help you out. Private message me if you are interested.

Petal257: Test? What kind of test are you thinking of?

Sakura had lost to her curiosity and had pmed him.

Nin007: A picture test. If you can take the pictures I ask for, then I'll know if you are the slave I'm looking for.

Sakura blushed when she read the message after coming back from school. It so happened that her parents had given her their "old" (Barely 6 months old) camera in replacement of a camcorder they had purchased when the twins had been born. Even though the camera was a few years old, it was still a very good camera. Until this moment, she hadn't used it much, but she was dying to see if she could past this man's test. She charged up the battery, downloaded Skype like he asked (For easier communication) and told him she'd try his test.

His first request sent Sakura flying from her chair.

'Picture of your boobs'

-Like a naked picture-

'Well one with clothing isn't really fun to look at'

Sakura had never ever, never ever ever taken a picture of her bare chest, let alone send it to a guy. Curious about whether she could bring up the courage to do it, she took off her pink striped shirt and white laced bra and went to the bathroom.

She had never really fondled her breasts before, what girl needs too; she thought. She turned to the left and looked at them and turned to the right and looked at them. She bent over to see them sway as she rotated her hips. She jumped up and down to see them jiggle and then she pulled on her nipple.

"Oh!"

She stopped. She sort of liked that. She did it again.

"Ah!"

After the second time, her nipple became a little perky.

"I guess since I don't" she paused, not being able to bring herself to say anything vulgar. "I guess since I don't touch them very often, they are highly sensitive. Well I guess if I make both nipples perky, that would make for a better picture."

So Sakura played with both nipples till they were perky and a nice deep pink color. She held the camera out in front of her and took several shots. Choosing the best one out of the group, she went back to her computer to send it to her 'hopefully' future master.

'Very nice! Did you play with them a little before taking the picture?'

Sakura blushed, and then realized he couldn't see her.

-Yes, was I not allowed too?-

'Oh no, by all means, whatever you need to do to take the picture. I'm just surprised you did it without me asking you too, very good Petal'

She had told him to call her Petal, after her screen name. He told her to call him Nin for the meantime, until of course, he became her official master, and then it would be strictly Master, and nothing else.

'Okay then, for the next picture. I want a picture of your legs, propped up against the wall'

-Okay-

Oh this one would be so much easier, until she realized she would have to take off her pants.

"Well, he didn't say to take off my underwear, so I think I can probably leave that on."

So after taking off her dark navy denim pants, she looked for the best place to take the picture. Lucky for her, her bed was pressed up against the wall.

"Perfect!"

Then Sakura realized her dilemma; no matter what angle she tried, she couldn't get a good picture of her legs. She didn't want to give up, that might make him decide she wasn't worth being a master to. Then she realized the timer on the camera.

"Eureka!"

She pulled over the TV stand she had at the side of her desk and set her camera on there. Sure enough, with only a few tries, she got a great picture; it even had her breasts in it.

'Oh, a double whammy! You sure mean to please don't you?'

-Does it please you, Nin?-

'Oh yes, pleases me very much.'

-Does this mean you will be my master now?-

'Just a few more, then yes, I will be. That is, if you can do it.'

-I'll try!-

'Next, I want a picture of your pussy'

*Clonk*

Clonk - definition – Sakura's head hitting the desk at high speed, knocking her keyboard to the floor.

"HE WANTS WHAT!" She screamed, because she knew she could.

Sakura was doing paces around her room, with only her pink and white panda bear panties on. _Ding._ She looked over to her computer screen.

'And make sure you spread it wide. I want to see all of it'

"THAT SON OF A BITCH, IF HE THINKS" She stormed over to the screen and began to type out.

-No way in hell ass…-

She stopped and erased her message. This is the internet, was the thought that came through Sakura's mind. If she never showed him her face, he would never know who she was. And even if he did see her face, he probably doesn't even live in the same state as me! (Note – Skype shows you were a person lives)

All these thoughts went through Sakura's head as she took off her final piece of clothing and put her back on the bed. Spreading apart her vagina with one hand, she held her camera over her opened thighs and snapped a few shots.

"Wow, it looks like that?"

Sakura, utterly bewildered by the sight of her own vagina, almost forgot what she was suppose to be doing, until she heard another ding from her computer.

'Can't do it?'

Sakura could almost hear Nin's sarcastic tone in the message. She quickly picked the one she thought was best, uploaded it and sent it to him. For what felt like hours to Sakura (only a span of 5 minutes) ticked by.

'Very very nice. Such a cute color, just like your nipples.'

-Thank you Nin- Was all she could bring herself to say.

'So I'm going to assume you are now completely naked?'

Sakura looked down, she hadn't even realized she never put back on her clothes; she was sitting her in desk chair completely nude.

-Yes Nin, I am-

"No point in lying, if he wants a full body shot, I'd just have to take the clothes back off"

In fact, that's exactly what Nin wanted.

'I want to see your naked body. I want to know what I'll be controlling'

-Full… Like head to foot…-

'Lol. If you don't want to show your face I understand, neck down is fine for me. Do this, and I will be your master'

Sakura was actually starting to get giddy with excitement. She set up her camera with a timer again and took a picture of a sexy position she saw in one of the fail porn she had seen before. She sent it and waited for his response.

'Mmm, so lovely. No more Nin for you, my dirty slave.'

Sakura squealed!

-Yes Master-

'Now the first thing I want you to do, go out and buy yourself a sex toy'

*Clonk* (refer to definition above)

Sakura tried to change his mind, gently, not wanting to anger her new master. But he wouldn't budge on the order.

'I'm sure you can find one' He had said, before logging off for the night.

Sakura didn't even know where to look for Adult toys. She assumed her town probably had a few shops catering to that type of business, but where in the world was she suppose to look.

"Ooo, Google! Adult Toy Stores, XXXXX (Zip code, make one up)"

She actually wasn't that surprised to find so many in her area when the list and map came up. But no matter how close or far away from her they were, she just couldn't bring herself to go to one. How exactly was she suppose to get there anyway?

"Can't really walk up to Mom and say, Hey, can you take me to an adult toy store! Yeah, that would go over well."

Then she stopped looking through the addresses and went back to Google. If I can't get to one, why can't I have it sent to me; was her thought as she looked up sex toy websites. After looking at various choices, she picked one she thought had the biggest selection. Her master had left it up to her on what to buy and she thought a small dildo would be the best.

"I doubt I could take one of these monsters now."

Another reason she chose the site, her parents would never know. The packaging, the billing, all of it was private. She could claim she ordered more chemistry dishes or new strings for her cello. She could always count on her parents to not ask questions.

"Thank you little brothers" She sung as she confirmed her order and sat back in her chair, arms folded behind her head. And then the blush hit.

She, Sakura Haruno, Straight A, Honor Roll student, had just ordered a sex toy online.

It only took 3 days for the toy to arrive. She was thankful her parents had dropped the twins at a sitters (she claimed she had another test coming up and couldn't watch them) and had gone out for a date night. She put the small dildo on her desk, looked at it, then looked up at her screen when she heard a ding.

'Did you get it?'

-Yes Master, what do you want me to do now?-

'Strip, and then we'll start.'


End file.
